


【HT】空愛

by linoxxx



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Ht, M/M, 一發完結, 時代眼淚系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 真·時代的眼淚系列※ 首發「魔宮」論壇、已經不記得究竟是多少年前的黑歷史了※ 早已脫ＣＰ粉、我永遠愛小隊長※ 湊數存檔、不必閱讀
Relationships: Hyde/Tetsuya (L'Arc~en~Ciel)





	【HT】空愛

**Author's Note:**

> 寫這篇文的時候，小隊長甚至還沒改名www（笑哭…）

今年秋天第一場持續的大規模冷雨清洗整個東京的時候，tetsu搬家了。  
hyde拿著備用鑰匙站在玄關，面對空蕩蕩的屋子愣了足足有半分鐘，才恍惚明白過來。

風卷著雨水從未關緊的落地窗灌入，強勢地吹散了所有他熟悉的氣息。屬於tetsu的氣息，屬於tetsu的物品，都隨著tetsu這個人徹底消失了。

唯一被留下來的東西，是他自己。

又是這樣……hyde不知朝哪兒翻了個白眼，自嘲的輕嗤一聲，哭笑不得。  
第幾次了呢？tetsu這樣不聲不響的離開到底是第幾次了呢…他雖然已經記不清了。  
每當打開門看見空無一物的房屋時，清冷的空氣仿佛在替tetsu告訴他：你不要再來找我，我永遠都會在下一個地方。

似乎是他們之間定番的遊戲，這麼多年過去了，tetsu一直樂此不疲。  
只是hyde知道，其實他們誰都沒想要追逐或者期待。tetsu以此為工具，是用來逃避他和保護自己。

脫掉鞋子，hyde毫不介意踩上濕漉漉的地板走過去將落地窗關好。貼著玻璃的指尖傳來抗拒般的冷冽溫度，如同那個人重重設防的內心。

很久很久以前，hyde對他說我愛你，可tetsu不相信。他不信，hyde只好身體力行來證明。  
吻他，抱他，看他哭，看他笑，看他明亮的眼睛裡所有的愛恨漸漸冷卻下沉，最後糾纏成一片霧濛濛的沼澤，沒有溫度，也沒有他。

有時hyde突然驚醒過來，就發現身旁的tetsu睜著眼睛直直地盯著他，面無表情。他看著hyde，可hyde在他的眼裏根本看不到自己。  
那樣的眼神，好像什麼都有，又好像只是空洞，看得hyde想奪路而逃，更想放聲痛哭。  
然後最終他不能逃也不能哭，hyde感到心裏鈍痛難當，翻過身壓住tetsu就吻……

身體膠著廝磨，他愈是拼命貼近這個人，亦深知自己同時被推拒得愈遠——  
現在，他終於找不到他了。

門，輕輕被合上。密閉的空間兀自回蕩著電子鎖運行的細微聲響。hyde沒有帶走鑰匙。他把它和一個盒子一起放在了窗角。那是hyde擔心他忘記吃飯，特地給tetsu買來的料理。尚未揭開蓋子的食物默默等在那裡，餘溫猶存。  
可惜結局只有一個，腐敗，永不生還。

時光張著血盆大口蹲在遠處，hyde看著tetsu漸行漸遠，發不出任何聲音。

要怎麼告訴你，我全部的愛？

空曠的地下停車場。  
拉開車門坐進駕駛室後，hyde摸出行動電話。  
「嗯，KEN，是我，你知道techan——」  
「你又找不到他了是不是？！」  
他話還沒說完，那頭就傳來對方毫不客氣的縱聲大笑。

hyde的眉頭打了個結：「…你好像還挺樂？！」  
「どこに！？」KEN還是笑，聲音在電話裏聽起來更加的含糊稚氣：「えぇ…你又怎麼招著他了？」  
「我哪里知道……」hyde沉沉的歎息。  
「我看啊…誰讓你老在LIVE上掀他裙子，被記恨了吧！」  
「你去死= =+」  
「哈哈……」

兩人笑過一陣之後，都沉默下來。  
hyde手持聽筒，抿著唇，那種無力感再次壓迫上來，難受非常。

「嗯……抱歉。這次我是真的不知道他在哪里……」  
「嗯……」  
「那個…hyde——」  
「嗯，我知道。」  
KEN還想說些什麼，被hyde很快打斷，接著按掉了通話。

他知道KEN要說什麼。  
他知道的。

他知道那個人喜歡gundam喜歡血拼喜歡摩天大廈，不喜歡懶惰不喜歡吸煙不喜歡自己的身高，知道他什麼時候開心什麼時候哭泣，知道他常常生氣而且容易憂鬱，知道他外表堅硬其實脆弱敏感，知道他若是想要什麼的話從來就不會說……

所以hyde知道。  
如果他不去找他，那tetsu就會等著。  
一直一直的等下去。

他還記得十幾年前是tetsu首先向自己伸的手。那時tetsu是一頭長髮，表情溫和略帶羞澀。他記得他看見自己時訝異的樣子和臉上淡淡的紅暈。他記得他每天給自己打很多的電話，tetsu的聲音輕卻堅定……一切的一切他都記得，並且在以後的日子裡一一向tetsu討了回去。

他和tetsu爭吵，看他受傷毫不憐憫；他讓tetsu等他，然後和另一個女人飛到美國去註冊結婚；他說他想SOLO，只為看那個人會不會因此支離破碎……那個時候他是那麼的憎恨tetsu，恨到心死，因為曾經愛的那麼傷痛。

結果時光摧毀的只有激情。

他遲了很久才發現到，自己對tetsu的愛已然深入骨血，拔除不盡。

於是他承認他錯了，他原路返回。而那個曾經微笑著對他說「你好，我是ogawa tetsuya」的人早就不在了。  
他曾問過tetsu，是否介意著megumi的事。

在那一刻，他是真的情願tetsu點頭。如果tetsu說「是」，他會馬上回去將一切撕毀。  
可tetsu沒有。

tetsu只是微笑。

然後他說：「我不是你的。我是小川哲也的時候我什麼都可以承受。」  
他的聲音跟眼神都是冷的。徹骨的冰冷。

hyde理所當然的被刺中，沖過去拽起tetsu就往臥室拖。  
把他死死摁在大床上，hyde怒極反笑。  
「我倒是要檢查看看你究竟還有哪里不是我的。」  
說完直接朝著tetsu脆弱的脖頸啃噬下去。

tetsu也笑。聲音輕輕的。傳到hyde耳裏，比哭還淒涼……

回不去了。都回不去了不是嗎。  
縱使在人前做出百般默契親密，他又怎麼會看不出，tetsu連笑都帶傷。

風雨飄搖的東京，被剝掉了所有斑斕的野心和夢想。hyde開著車不眠不休的兜了整整兩天，覺得它就像一個巨大的金屬迷宮，你拼盡全力都不會找到出口在哪里。因為你沒有它冷酷，沒有它持久。  
他總算是知道了，tetsu為什麼喜歡這裡。

如果愛已經不能夠帶來撫慰和希望，那為何還要愛下去呢？以前他不懂。  
他放棄過很多東西，以為tetsu也一樣，以為某天他對著這個名字的時候會什麼也想不起來。他把忘記tetsu看成跟吃飯睡覺一樣簡單去貫徹執行，終於還是發現不可以。原來你每天若是只做一件事的話，那件事就會變得重要無比。他每天都在告訴自己不要再想tetsu，結果是沒有任何一刻將他忘記。

多麼可笑啊，愛明明是痛苦的根基，我們卻仍要整裝待發奔赴而去。

手裡拿著最後一個地址，hyde乘著觀景電梯上到27層。當疲憊不堪的他敲開那扇門時，直感到一陣眩暈。  
tetsu微微張大了眼睛無辜而驚訝的看著他，他很想跟tetsu說那鬼電梯悶的要死，還有以後不要住那麼高，地震來了的話根本跑不了……然而他什麼都顧不上說，就一頭栽倒在對方懷裡。用最後的力氣把花塞到tetsu手中，「賀你喬遷之喜……」hyde虛弱的笑了笑。  
「……哪里有人送紅玫瑰的……」在失去意識之前，hyde似乎是聽到了tetsu這樣小小聲的抱怨。

因為我喜歡。  
hyde在心裡說道。

因為我要把我喜歡的和所有能夠給的東西都給你。  
從今以後，一直一直。

—END—

————the other side————

hyde蘇醒過來，是淩晨的4點36分。tetsu注意去看了時鐘。昏睡了11個小時。發燒38度半。所以他的神情看起來還有些恍惚。

「……techan？！」

他聽到hyde喚他，於是走了過去，手覆上他的前額，感覺依然灼熱。  
tetsu皺了皺眉。  
「你究竟在外面淋了多久的雨？」

他穿的顯然比應該穿的單薄。在他倒在自己身上的時候tetsu就察覺了，hyde的衣服上沾著不尋常的濕氣。

等了半天不見那人回話，tetsu歎氣，轉身去廚房拿粥。  
老實說煮的不像樣子。hyde煮的會比這個好上很多。  
反正他是萬能消化機，吃什麼都不會出問題。料理苦手這樣安慰自己。

為什麼要來找他呢？既然那麼辛苦。  
tetsu想不明白。  
依著hyde以前的脾氣，根本不會做這樣的事情。還是說他變了？  
tetsu失笑。恐怕變的更多的人是自己。

的確如此。

他變的什麼也不信。雖然說從以前就是這樣，但至少那時尚且存著期待。現在他是連一點點的期待也沒有的。覺得自己像個空殼，隨時可以被任何東西填滿，也可以被任何東西打碎。

還管什麼呢？hyde想跟著他，就讓他跟著好了。他不會要求他一直在，當然也再不會停下來等。

「你好歹起來吃點東西吧……？！」tetsu端著碗進去時，發現某人幾乎又要睡了過去。  
他挪了凳子坐到床邊，舀起一勺粥遞到hyde唇畔。幾秒鐘過去了，都沒動靜。  
「怎麼了？」tetsu問。  
「techan對不起。」hyde突然悶悶的冒出一句話來。

好好的道什麼歉？！  
tetsu覺得莫名其妙，只得隨口答道：「沒關係，也不麻煩。」  
誰知hyde聞言，更是把臉扭到一邊。

「techan對不起。」他清清楚楚的又說了一次。

tetsu的臉色不易察覺的換了換，最終還是凝固成一副仿佛事不關己的表情。  
他和hyde認得這麼多年了，這個男人對他，歉意始終比承諾多，怎麼可以？！tetsu真的很想笑。

「真拿你沒辦法……」  
hyde聽見tetsu輕聲歎氣，他剛轉過頭，就看見tetsu無限靠近的臉，接著雙唇被溫柔覆蓋，tetsu的舌探進來，攜著糯滑的米粥，味蕾嘗到食物微微的香甜，hyde想也不想就卷過去……也就是幾秒的時間，hyde猛地幡然醒悟，一把把tetsu推開。  
幸好他生著病，力道不大，否則tetsu會很慘。

「你做什麼！？你明明知道我要的不是這個！！」hyde暴怒。  
tetsu好笑的看著一臉盛怒的hyde。為什麼是那樣一副受傷的表情？！你也會痛嗎？  
你說你要的不是這個，那你又知道我要什麼麽？  
你說你愛我。  
你愛我？  
hyde，你愛我，可有我愛你那麼多？

笑意一點一點在tetsu的臉上擴散，終於他笑出聲來。  
「對不起，我以為這樣可以讓你吃東西。」  
tetsu笑著把粥端走。  
不知道他有沒有注意到，hyde哭了。

眼淚就這樣掉下來，hyde在哭，替哭不出來的tetsu的哭。

窮途末路的愛，與絕望糾纏著糾纏著，直到不分彼此。

半個小時後，tetsu洗漱完畢，過來躺到hyde身邊。hyde似乎睡了。

已是接近黎明的時分，符合tetsu的睡眠規律。他很快就覺得眼皮打架。  
迷糊中，他感到hyde握住了他的手，把他拉向一個溫暖的懷抱。  
hyde的聲音像是從遙遠的夢境中飄過來一樣。  
「…techan，如果有一天你不想再走了，我們就回米原去吧……………」

tetsu分不清哪里是虛幻哪里是現實。  
他只知道米原是首先被他拋棄的地方…還有，他已經很久都不做夢了……而這些都是hyde不知道的。

在破曉之光來臨的時候，tetsu以離別的姿態靠在hyde的胸口睡了過去。

—終末—


End file.
